Sadistic
by SymonM
Summary: - Acreditas no destino, Bellatrix? – perguntou o mais alto com uma voz sedutora. - Não. O destino é para os débeis. Acredito que eu sou o que quero ser. – comentou – E tu? - Apenas na rotina. " SB/BL - UA.
1. NOVA IORQUE

**NA:** Primeira Long-fic SB. Esta fic encontra-se em UA, daí, passa-se num outro universo onde não existe magia. Bellatrix é uma vampira que nunca conheceu Sirius Black. Esta fic é uma espécie de prenda para todos aqueles que gostam do shipper, mas principalmente para a Jay, que eu adoro, e para o pessoal do MM. ^^

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**SADISTIC**

* * *

_New York _

_6 de Abril de 2005_

**_

* * *

  
_**

À medida que o céu era banhado pelos últimos raios púrpuras dos últimos minutos em que o Sol iluminava aquela metade da terra, várias pessoas movimentavam-se apressadas lá em baixo. Os táxis amarelos paravam nas bermas da estrada à espera da clientela habitual que regressava a casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Ouviam-se as buzinadelas habituais dos carros que por lá passavam, ou os gritos desesperados de uma ou outra mulherzinha que perdia o autocarro novamente. Havia homens de gabardine com as suas malas de couro e os chapéus-de-chuva pretos nas mãos, dirigindo-se a pé para casa, passando por um ou dois jovens de skate ou uma jovem apressada às compras. As boutiques começavam a fechar e as luzes de néon dos grandes cartazes começavam a acender e a colorir a grande maçã.

Esses últimos raios de sol eram também projectados pelos vidros dos arranha-céus gigantes que se faziam impor na grande cidade, enquanto o Sol se escondia prematuramente por detrás dos mesmos. As grandes sombras eram projectadas lá em baixo e, se não fosse pelas luzes vivas dos cartazes, as ruas tornar-se-iam mais escuras e perigosas para os que as percorriam vezes sem conta.

Dois vultos calcavam o cimento escuro de um desses edifícios, agora cobertos pelo negro da noite. Caminhavam com a agilidade comum de um mero mortal, mas cada passo que davam era ponderado e reflectido tão profundamente, e tão inconscientemente, como se o seu poder não fosse algo físico, mas sim, algo quase divino. O mais alto e encorpado fazia-se cobrir por uma túnica com um capuz e olhava o chão à sua frente. O vulto mais baixo e magro envergava uma túnica sem capuz. Os seus longos cabelos negros contrastavam com a palidez alva da sua face e com o rubro dos seus lábios. Os seus músculos contraiam-se ligeiramente, dando-lhe um ar desconfiado mas ao mesmo tempo leviano.

- Acreditas no destino, Bellatrix? – perguntou o mais alto com uma voz sedutora.

- Não. O destino é para os débeis. Acredito que eu sou o que quero ser. – comentou – E tu?

- Apenas na rotina. – disse, enquanto encaravam o frenesim nocturno da cidade – O destino não é mais do que isso. Um acumular de funções que, sem saberes muito bem como, és obrigado a repetir num período de tempo.

- Vais me dizer que fazemos parte dessa rotina, Lucius…

- Tudo é rotineiro, Bellatrix. – afirmou enquanto lhe olhava nos olhos pretos - Tudo.

- Não eu… Eu nunca.

- És obrigada a procurar alimentar-te de outros para subsistir. Procuras o seu sangue duas ou três vezes por semana…

- Isso é apenas algo que eu escolhi fazer. Não foi algo que me tivesse sido entregue nas mãos de cabeça livre. Digo-te mais…

Bellatrix subiu o muro que separava aquele espaço da rua tumultuosa. Inspirou selvaticamente soltando um riso prazeroso e louco.

- … é algo pelo qual eu era capaz de pagar.

Transpôs o muro e deixou-se ir ao sabor do vento.

- Mas tu pagaste, Bellatrix.

Pousou os pés levemente no chão do beco que estabelecia ligação directa com a rua. Largou o capuz num dos contentores ali colocados propositadamente e saiu do beco, cruzando a populaça inútil que seguia com a sua vida de sempre.

O cabelo negro tombava-lhe pelas costas e movia-se com uma fluidez pouco usual. O vestido roxo, que agora trazia, adelgaçava-lhe as curvas e tornava-a, de certa forma, mais poderosa. Os saltos pretos sulcavam o passeio de forma volátil, enquanto Bellatrix, de face erguida para os homens que não resistiam a aprecia-la, continuava o seu caminho.

Sabia muito bem para onde se dirigia. Conhecia já o caminho como se este não lhe ocultasse segredos nenhuns. A cerca de quinhentos metros da Times Square, numa das muitas ruas lotadas, erguia-se o bar onde Bellatrix costumava _caçar. _

Atreveu-se a aproximar do faustoso bar e a entrar pela larga porta de madeira. Pouco mais de vinte pessoas se encontravam no bar. Bellatrix sabia-o bem. Aliás, Bellatrix já esperava que assim fosse. Após as dez da noite o bar enchia, mas antes disso, apenas algumas pessoas paravam ali.

Mesmo à entrada da porta sentava-se um grupo de jovens estudantes, todos, à excepção de um, acompanhados pelas suas namoradas. O rapaz, tímido por sinal, levantou a cabeça quando Bellatrix passou. De facto, todos levantaram-se para apreciar a mulher. Dois jovensao balcão fumavam e soltavam longas nuvens de fumo enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais. Um pequeno grupo de três mulheres também se fazia notar ruidosamente. Tudo o resto eram homens que, acabando a hora de trabalhar, se dirigiam ao bar para uma bebida antes de chegarem a casa, ou até mesmo a velha rica que, cansada de andar às compras, tentava os bares e pubs em busca de um homem. Mas Bellatrix não. O seu objectivo era outro. Mais profundo e mais insaciável, mais perigoso, até. Encaminhou-se para o balcão, ignorando aqueles, que de entre os homens, a observavam com um ar carnal e perverso.

- O que deseja, madame? – perguntou o jovial bar tender que habitualmente a servia.

- Um whisky, puro-malte…

- … com duas pedras de gelo. – completou o jovem.

- Correcto. – anuiu, sorrindo ligeiramente.

O empregado virou costas e Bellatrix deixou cair os olhos enquanto apreciava as curvaturas do rapaz.

Um outro homem entrou no bar. Bella, no entanto, recusou-se a dar importância ao facto. Apenas ouvia os passos fortes e ligeiros do cliente, enquanto este tomava um lugar a alguns bancos do seu. Curiosa com aqueles passos místicos lançou-lhe um rápido olhar. O jovem era alto e belo. Os seus olhos claros faziam sobressair a pele alva e as suas linhas de rosto e a barba por fazer. Trazia um chapéu de abas aos quadrados na cabeça e uns óculos pretos que lhe assentavam bem no cimo da cana do nariz. A camisa branca estava por fora das calças e o colete preto estava desabotoado. Pediu uma cerveja à outra bar tender que atendia no estabelecimento e sorriu quando esta lhe deu mais conversa. A jovem, loira, debruçou-se sobre o balcão, realçando as formas voluptuosas do seu peito, assente sob uma camisa branca desabotoada cerca de um terço. Após servir o rapaz, a jovem debruçou-se ainda mais sobre o balcão, atirou o cabelo loiro para traz de forma promíscua e escrevinhou algo num guardanapo branco. Voltou-se e continuou a sua vida. O jovem, sorriu, amachucou o papel e atirou-o ao chão enquanto ela se encontrava de costas.

- Parece-me que acabaram de se fazer a si... – constatou Bellatrix, do seu lugar – e, parece-me também, que não está minimamente interessado – sublinhou, mirando o papel que se encontrava no chão.

O jovem olhou-a por uns momentos. Abriu a boca ligeiramente, e fechou-a passado alguns segundos. Bellatrix acendeu um cigarro suavemente e travou, fixando o seu olhar em frente. O rapaz dirigiu-se a ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não estou disponível. – disse, sorrindo.

- Sério? Interessante.

- Sirius Black – estendeu a mão e continuou a fitar a face de Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix – disse, aceitando a sua mão.

Os dois continuaram a olhar um para o outro, até Bellatrix virar-se de novo para o balcão e bebericar o seu whisky.

- Então, dia difícil no emprego. – constatou Sirius, apontando para o copo da bebida.

- Podemos dizer que sim.

- E o que é que a Bellatrix faz?

Sorriu, baixando a cara. Voltou a levantar a cara e soltou uma gargalhada divertida, voltando, em seguida, a fixar-se na cara do jovem.

- Bem… Sirius, para alguém que não está disponível disfarça muito bem.

Sirius olhou-a espantado.

- Mas porquê? Está à procura de alguém?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Nesse caso, não a posso ajudar – disse, bebendo a sua bebida de um gole e dirigindo-se à porta – foi um prazer… Bellatrix.

"Na verdade, meu caro, foi muito mais do que isso." Pensou Bellatrix, com alguma perversidade na mente. Voltou à sua bebida e virou a cara para contemplar o ambiente, fixando-se no jovem solteiro que momentos antes tinha olhado para ela. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao rapaz indefeso, como um predador que não deixa _nunca_ escapar a sua presa.

* * *

Tenciono postar a cada semana ao sábado. Os primeiros três capítulos estão prontos, mas vai depender da minha disponibilidade ma altura.

**REVIEWS** ^^


	2. LONDRES

Desculpem a demora! Tudo o que é bom leva o seu tempo.

Tem sido para mim arranjar tempo para escrever esta fic, mas cada vez me deixa mais entusiasmado escreve-la! Provavelmente aind aposto o 3º capítulo hoje ;D

| Hope you Like It |

(Capítulo dedicado ao pessoal do MM por ter feito pressão para eu ter vindo cá postar! ;D)

* * *

**_Londres _**

_6 Anos depois_

_

* * *

  
_

A vida dava demasiadas voltas. A luz da aurora recordava o começo de um novo dia. O chão de granito da Tower Bridge era sulcado levemente por um vulto preto. Bellatrix limpava os cantos ensanguentados da sua boca ao pano carmesim que trazia dentro da mala.

A saia de cinta subida oscilava à medida que os scarpins pretos calcavam o chão. A camisa de seda branca encontrava-se imaculada, bem como o seu rosto, mais lívido e belo do que nunca. O cabelo era agora mais curto, com quase um terço do seu tamanho original. Os lábios continuavam rubros como o pano ensanguentado.

Voltou a olhar para o Tamisa que, nas suas majestosas águas, devorava mais um corpo sem vida.

Estava em Londres acerca de três meses. Devido ao seu gosto por rasgar a pele dos seus co-cidadãos, não podia ficar numa cidade mais do que o necessário. Nunca ligavam os desaparecimentos, visto a sua escolha não ser baseada em critérios específicos ou éticas vampíricas. Bellatrix sabia fazer o seu trabalho. Jamais um corpo por ela profanado tinha sido considerado vítima de um homicídio. Era metódica, de uma destreza quase cirúrgica para confundir os médicos legistas.

Continuou o seu caminho, decidindo parar num dos muitos cafés da baixa de modo a descansar e a apreciar a cidade. Pediu o seu café habitual e ficou a apreciar as poucas pessoas que por ali passavam. O café, no entanto, começou a receber cada vez mais pessoas que se apressavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, de modo a dirigirem-se aos respectivos locais de trabalho.

- Oliver, ouviste falar do corpo que encontraram ontem ao fim da tarde no rio?

A curiosidade de Bellatrix aguçou-se repentinamente.

- Sim, dizem que foi atacado por um animal selvagem. Os médicos dificilmente conseguiram identifica-lo.

Um sorriso leve esboçou-se na cara da vampira. Soltou uma pequena gargalhada. Imediatamente soube que tinha de sair daquele país.

Levantou-se, procurando na mala as moedas para pagar o café. Sentiu algo a esbarrar-lhe na mala e, instintivamente, agarrou algo como um braço. Seguiu-se um grito de dor, e o som metálico de uma bicicleta a cair no passeio.

Bellatrix virou-se para encarar o corpo caído. O jovem de vinte e tal anos encarava-a com um ar meio aparvalhado e confuso. Os olhos cinzentos, no entanto pareciam à assassina estranhamente familiares.

O jovem levantou-se e começou a gritar com Bellatrix que se encontrava completamente abstraída de toda essa situação. Lembrou-se de um bar onde tinha estado, não à muito tempo. Um whisky com duas pedras de gelo…

- Sirius?

O jovem calou-se. Contemplaram-se durante alguns minutos. Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas rapidamente a fechou. Bellatrix, no entanto, limitou-se a cruzar os braços sobre o peito e a dizer:

- Que fazes por aqui?

Ele apanhou a bicicleta que estava caída.

- Eu vivo aqui… Bellatrix.

"Ele também se lembrava de mim" pensou.

Um sorriso interesseiro inundou-lhe a cara e mudou a expressão curiosa por uma falsamente indiferente. "Parece-me que afinal, vou ficar em Londres por mais uns tempos…"

- E tu, que fazes em Londres?

- Estou apenas de passagem. – informou, voltando a sentar-se na esplanada do café. Cruzou as pernas furtivamente, e indicou um lugar a Sirius para se sentar. A velha perversidade que sentira anteriormente, num bar em Nova York, tinha acordado. – Então, como vieste aqui parar?

Sirius sentou-se no lugar à sua frente. Pousou a mochila que trazia a tira colo e ficou a admirar Bellatrix. Por sua vez, a vampira também inspeccionou Sirius. A camisa aos quadrados, desleixadamente vestida sobre uma t-shirt vermelha e uns jeans gastos despertaram ainda mais a sua curiosidade.

- Eu sou fotógrafo.

Os olhos de Bellatrix incendiaram-se com o tom de voz tímido da sua presa.

- Fantástico! – exclamou com interesse.

- Sim, e Londres é excelente para fotografar. Eu estou a estudar fotografia aqui, na universidade. Último ano, aliás.

Bellatrix, que até então se tinha sentado obliquamente em relação a Sirius, endireitou-se na cadeira e encarou o fotógrafo.

- Interessante, Sirius. – disse. – Gostaria imenso de ver os teus trabalhos.

- Quando quiseres. – informou. Mostrando não se importar muito com as investidas de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sorriu.

- Vejo que, afinal, já me podes ajudar…

- Continuas à procura de alguém, Bellatrix? – insinuou.

- Não, meu caro, acabei de encontrar.

Sirius continuou a encará-la. Já Bellatrix virou a cara e fixou-se no empregado que continuava a servir às mesas.

- Bem, estou atrasado para a minha aula… Foi bom ver-te. – disse, Sirius, por fim.

- Igualmente, meu caro. – fixou-se subitamente no jovem – Aguardo ansiosamente para ver os teus trabalhos.

Sirius levantou-se e colocou a mochila a tira colo e fixou-se na morena.

- Na verdade, na sexta vou apresentar uns trabalhos aqui perto, na The Photographers' Gallery.

- Vou pensar nisso.

Ele sorriu.

- Adeus, Sirius.

Entreolharam-se uma última vez. Nisto, Sirius colocou uma mão dentro dos bolsos dos jeans e deu meia volta. A outra mão repousou na bicicleta que ele transportava a seu lado. Deu alguns passos em frente. Uma certa brisa varria-lhe o cabelo dando-lhe vida. Suspirou e voltou-se, novamente. Olhou Bellatrix que encarava o empregado e disse-lhe:

- Fico à espera. – e seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

NA: Obrigado mais uma vez, Tai, pela betagem! ^^

**REVIEWS**, gente! ^^


	3. THE PHOTOGRAFER'S GALLERY

Muito bem, 3º capítulo.

| Hope you Like it |

(Capítulo dedicado às 3 "deusas" deste Fandom: Jay, Tainara e Fla)

* * *

_The Photographer's Gallery_

_

* * *

  
_

Passava pouco mais das nove. A baixa luminosidade das luzes criava um ambiente bastante mais oculto daquilo que estava previsto, no entanto, Sirius apreciava o contraste que a luz fazia com as suas fotografias. Os convidados já tinham começado a chagar acerca de 26 minutos. Todos os seus professores da faculdade já se encontravam no salão. Apenas restavam alguns amigos e familiares.

O seu nervosismo era evidente. Agarrava as mãos com força atrás das costas. O seu smoking, impecavelmente aprumado, repousava-lhe no corpo escultural. Tinha trocado os óculos por lentes, o que realçava o brilho dos seus olhos. O cabelo caía-lhe suavemente no rosto, e a barba estava completamente desfeita. Os sapatos engraxados batiam no soalho de maneira com um ritmo lento.

"Ela está atrasada"

Vários colegas vinham até ele para lhe dar os parabéns. Professores apresentavam-no a donos de galerias famosas e a várias figuras de estatuto. No entanto, na sua cabeça apenas vagueava a expectativa de a ver.

De repente, no meio da multidão viu-a. O seu corpo esbelto avançava para ele. Envergava um vestido pérola até aos joelhos. Nas mãos trazia uma pequena carteira cravejada de brilhantes, e nos pés, uns saltos pretos que combinavam com a bainha do vestido. O seu cabelo ondulava lentamente.

Aproximou-se de Sirius. Este deu-lhe as mãos e projectou-se para ela. Os seus lábios tocaram-se. Primeiro a medo, com uma sensação de inquietude a assolar-lhes os corpos. Depois, com um fulgor novo e revigorante. Separaram-se.

Sirius envolvia-lhe a cintura com as suas mãos e olhava-a com uns olhos apaixonados e sinceros.

- Vieste, Lily.

- E tu achas que eu ia perder a oportunidade de estar na primeira exposição do meu noivo?

Ele abanou a cabeça sorrindo e trocaram outro beijo por entre os olhares enternecidos dos convidados.

Bellatrix observava ao longe.

O salão tinha dois pisos. O de baixo era aonde a maior parte dos convidados estava. Continha a entrada para o resto da galeria, e o de cima acomodava uma pequena parte da colecção e a entrada para o salão. Bellatrix envolvia o corrimão de alumínio enquanto olhava os dois jovens apaixonados. Longe ia o tempo em que ela se enfureceria por ver aquilo. Agora, o que antes a enlouquecia, dava-lhe um gosto especial. E ver Sirius nos braços da sua noiva despertava em Bellatrix um desejo incontrolável de jogar um jogo mais sádico do que aquele que inicialmente tinha planeado.

"Escolhi bem o vestido." Pensou, sorrindo levemente. Trazia um vestido de chiffon vermelho. Estendia-se até aos pés e apresentava uma abertura que ia desde a bainha até à coxa esquerda, colocando a maior parte da perna exposta. O cabelo preto prendia-se no cimo da cabeça. Os seus lábios rubros contorciam-se num sorriso excitante e os seus olhos perseguiam o jovem casal.

Estava absolutamente deslumbrante. A sua pele pálida resplandecia mais do que o normal naquela luz morta e os seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade própria. Apresentava um decote bem vistoso, adornado com um colar preto.

Começou a descer as escadas. Até então ninguém tinha dado por ela. Correu a mão pelo corrimão e segurou o vestido enquanto as pessoas a observavam. Chegou ao piso com metade do salão a olhar para ela, mesmo assim, ela continuou pregada em Sirius e na sua noiva.

Parou mesmo atrás de Sirius. Começou a encarar a fotografia à sua frente.

- Times Square. Uma fotografia especialmente bonita, Sirius. – disse, constatando que fora tirada no dia em que se tinham encontrado, seis anos antes.

Sirius e Lily encararam-na por momentos. Os olhos do jovem percorreram-na e sentiu em si um desejo ardente de lhe tocar. Lily pareceu estranhamente incomodada. Seguiram-se vários minutos de silêncio enquanto Bellatrix observava a fotografia. Finalmente, Sirius quebrou-o.

- Bellatrix, fiquei a pensar que não virias.

- Meu caro, não perderia isto por nada.

- Esta é a minha noiva, Lily. Veio agora de Nova York.

Bellatrix virou-se e encarou-a.

Lily estendeu-lhe a mão humildemente.

- Já esteve em Nova York, Bellatrix?

- Uma ou duas vezes… - disse, ignorando a sua mão e lançando um olhar sugestivo a Sirius enquanto trincava levemente o lábio inferior.

Várias pessoas vieram cumprimentar Lily. Sirius, porém, seguiu Bellatrix que continuava a apreciar as obras.

- Estou muito surpreso de a ver aqui.

- Sirius, mas que é isso… - disse – sinto que está arrependido de me ter convidado.

Estava. Sirius desejava agora que ela não estivesse ali. Era demasiado tentador. À seis anos atrás, ele escudou-se dela completamente. Tinha acabado de conhecer Lily. Namoravam acerca de três semanas, sentia-se bem na altura. Durante seis anos que não tinha ouvido falar daquela mulher. Naquele dia em que a viu no café, sentiu um estranho sentimento de nostalgia pelos seus anos em Nova York, mas nada mais. Além disso, sentia-se tão feliz por saber que Lily estava a chegar que mais uma vez não se sentiu incomodado com a beleza surpreendente de Bellatrix. Mas não aguentava mais. Momentos após ter-se reencontrado com Lily, aquele mulher apareceu-lhe à frente com aquele vestido perverso, e aquela indiferença tão sedutora. Enlouquecia-o.

- Nada disso. – tentou manter a compostura – É uma mulher curiosa, Bellatrix, não é?

- Porque dizes isso?

- Viu-me apenas duas vezes em seis anos, em ambas as ocasiões trocamos pouco mais do que dez minutos de conversa, mas no momento em que a convido para uma exposição, a Bellatrix aceita.

Não respondeu. Deu mais alguns passos e fixou um foto da torre Eifel.

- Que posso dizer. Gosto de aproveitar o momento…

Continuaram calados, lado a lado, a apreciar as fotos.

Uma tensão sufocante pairava entre eles. Sirius olhava para o chão à medida que ladeava Bellatrix, notoriamente incomodado, já Bellatrix aproveitava para apreciar o trabalho do fotógrafo e para lhe dar os parabéns num ou noutro trabalho.

- Bellatrix, porque veio?

Bellatrix não pestanejou. Parou, porém, em frente a uma foto a preto e branco de um por do sol.

- Já lhe disse, gosto de aproveitar o momento. – comentou – Além disso, como decerto notou, eu gosto de fotografia. Faz-me sentir bem.

Começava a irritar Sirius. As suas respostas vagas e inconclusivas começavam a deixar o fotógrafo sem saber o que fazer. Subitamente percebeu. Bellatrix estava voluntariamente a deixa-lo pouco à vontade. Sabia bem que a morena o tinha deixado curioso nos dois encontros que tinham tido, e, claro, o seu decote acentuado e as suas longas pernas não ajudavam a desviar o olhar.

Começou, também ele, a apreciar o quadro, tentando abstrair-se do poder que Bellatrix exultava.

- Quatar. 2004. Uma das minhas fotografias mais antigas.

Bellatrix demonstrou, durante um fracção de segundos, o seu ar surpreendido pela retaliação de Sirius. Não tinha sido propriamente leviana nos actos, aliás, tinha usado muito mais trunfos do que habitualmente para causar aquele desconforto tão evidente em Sirius, minutos antes.

- Nunca lá fui. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Um sítio lindo. – avançou para o quadro seguinte. Roma. – Ah, esta foi tirada junto ao Coliseu.

A foto era estranha e Bellatrix dificilmente diria que aquela fotografia era de Roma. A foto revelava um contraste entre um solo granítico e uma sombra. O granito brilhava nalguns pontos onde o sol batia, e o vulto tinha o cabelo a esvoaçar. Estava tratada com um tom de cores berrantes. Amarelos tórridos e laranjas penetravam a fotografia.

- Linda. – parou durante alguns segundos – sabe que já lá estive? Verão de 2007.

- É uma mulher viajada, Bellatrix.

- Não imagina o quanto. – sussurrou, repousando a mão no seu ombro.

Sirius sentiu outro arrepio mas tentou mostrar-se alienado à mão poderosa da mulher.

Lily juntou-se a eles. Suavemente, Bellatrix deslizou a mão pelo seu braço e deixou a ponta do seu dedo tocar a palma de Sírius. Estava gelada, e isso, Sirius não conseguiu esconder.

- Já tinha saudades disto, Sirius. – disse Lily.

- E eu tinha saudades tuas. – rapidamente a agarrou e beijou-a.

Bellatrix continuou a andar de modo indiferente. Sirius olhou-a espantado. De certa forma percebia que Bellatrix nutria algum sentimento por ele, mas não sabia, no entanto, se isso era algo bom ou mau.

"Adoro jogos" pensou "Principalmente aqueles que em que o amor e a luxúria se defrontam."

Bellatrix desculpou-se ao casal e separaram-se. Tinha decidido jogar outras cartas. Estavam lá muitos jovens. Pequenos cordeiros à espera do uivar do lobo. Um grupo deles encontrava-se no canto da galeria. Tinham o mesmo ar de Sirius, no entanto, pensava Bellatrix, faltava-lhes a maturidade do seu colega.

Lançou-se a uma fotografia que se encontrava mesmo ao lado do grupo. Encarou-a por momentos.

Os sussurros dos alunos eram evidentes. Bellatrix nem precisava de se esforçar para notar nos suspiros mal contidos de um ou dois ou para sentir o palpitar crescente em cada um deles. Sentia a sua luxúria. Abanou o cabelo suavemente e olhou para o lado oposto. Sirius, apenas a uns vinte metros dela, olhava-a no meio de uma multidão de doutores. Sorriu-lhe. Lançou um olhar na direcção oposta e viu três jovens a olhar para ela.

- Queiram desculpar-me.

Os jovens sobressaltaram-se.

- Gostaria muito de ver o trabalho que está atrás de vocês, será que se importam? – o trabalho dificilmente a interessava. Era uma janela onde batia grossas gotas de chuva. Os jovens afastaram-se. Dois ficaram do lado oposto à parede enquanto um, o mais alto, tinha-se comprimido contra ela. – Lindíssima, não achas? – perguntou, olhando o jovem alto. Era ruivo. Tinha uns olhos verdes penetrantes e uma pela clara.

- Sim… claro.

Bellatrix aproximou-se do jovem. Debruçou-se ligeiramente. Apesar de mulher, quando calçava os seus saltos, Bellatrix era mais alta do que uma porção considerável dos homens, fazia-a sentir-se dominadora. Encostou os seus lábios ao estudante e rolou a sua língua por entre a boca petrificada do rapaz, que rapidamente retribuiu.

Os dois amigos soltaram pequenas exclamações surpreendidas. Bellatrix olhou de soslaio e viu Sirius de boca aberta a encara-la.

Soltou o rapaz que continuava de olhos abertos, completamente incrédulo.

- A arte é uma coisa maravilhosa. – disse, afastando-se com um sorriso.

Deu mais uma volta à sala, sempre presseguida pelos olhares inquisitivos do fotógrafo. Continuou, no entanto, em direcção às casas de banho. Parou à entrada e devolveu o olhar a Sirius.

O quarto de banho, suficientemente espaçoso para caberem umas vinte pessoas. Estava vazio. Era decorado com azulejos brancos polidos, e a luz das lâmpadas tornavam-nos demasiado iluminado se comparado com a galeria. Encostou-se à parede com os braços cruzados. Esperou alguns minutos.

"Ele vem…"

Inspirava levemente. Tranquila. Subitamente, a porta do quarto abriu-se. Sirius transpirava e encarou-a ferozmente.

- Quem és tu, Bellatrix?

Ela dirigiu-se a ele. Parou ao seu lado. Lançou-lhe um olhar pouco ortodoxo e passou-lhe a mão pela coxa. Ele tremia subtilmente. Subiu levemente a mão, passado levemente pelas virilhas, roçando o tecido preto. Parou quando a mão chegou ao abdómen e dirigiu-se à porta.

Sirius estava lívido. Inspirava e expirava ofegantemente e o suor caia-lhe da testa. Com um estalido, trancou a porta.

- Eu pergunto antes: Quem és tu, Sirius…

Aproximou-se por trás dele. Agarrou-lhe o peito felinamente e passou-lhe a língua pelo pescoço. Ficou entretida, notando o desconforto de Sirius misturando-se com uma onda de prazer e reprovação Os seus dentes brincavam com as artérias que lhe subiam até à cabeça. Ele estancou por momentos. Ela continuou a divertir-se, besuntando-lhe a orelha e o pescoço. As suas mãos desciam levemente pelo peito, de forma vigorosa e atrevida. Pararam na cintura e começaram a desapertar o cinto grosso das suas calças.

Sirius olhava para as mãos de Bellatrix que continuavam a se mover perigosamente. Tentava arranjar maneira de parar, mas não queria. Os dedos finos e delicados da mulher faziam-no transbordar de uma sensação nova que lhe toldava os pensamentos. Tentou pensar em Lily, mas, surpreendentemente nem esse pensamento o quis fazer parar.

Bellatrix soltava gargalhadas curtas e sonoras. Custava-lhe esconder o prazer que sentia ao dominar Sirius. Custou-lhe mais do que na maioria da vezes, mas, no fim, ela tinha ganho.

Deslizou as mãos para dentro dos seus boxers e fez Sirius gemer levemente. Continuava a brincar com o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Sirius continuava imóvel. Preso por uma força invisível. Bellatrix sentiu o seu sexo duro e deslizou por ele até estar à sua frente. Tirou-lhe o casado já desabotoado e rasgou-lhe a camisa, revelando o peito duro e tenso e o abdómen definido. Beijou-o no pescoço novamente e começou a descer cada vez mais. Parou nos mamilos do moreno e começou a lamber cuidadosamente e a morder-lhe a carne rosada. As suas mãos continuavam com os movimentos rítmicos, lentos e prazerosos.

Rolava a língua por entre as covas dos abdominais de Sirius. Ele tinha os punhos fechados, ao longo do corpo. Começava a não pensar em nada, excepto na misteriosa mulher que o mordia ferozmente.

Sirius sentia-se paralisado. Excitado como nunca. Sentia o seu sangue a pulsar pelo seu pénis, agora acariciado pelas mãos gélidas de Bellatrix. Gemia cada vez mais alto.

Bellatrix subiu, e agarrou o pescoço de Sirius. Mordia-o intensamente. Subiu um pouco mais e suspiro-lhe:

- És meu.

Sirius moveu as mãos. Envolveu a cintura de Bellatrix. As mãos da morena rodeavam-lhe a cabeça e faziam-no descer lentamente por entre o decote dela. A mão, por detrás de Bellatrix, desapertava lentamente o vestido, enquanto a outra descia o tecido e destapava os seios de Bellatrix. Não trazia sutiã, no entanto, os seus seios eram firmes e seguros. Tocou-lhes com prazer e deixou a sua língua aventurar-se neles. Bellatrix gemia baixinho. Aquele homem, tão comum, incendiava-a de uma maneira que antes não achava possível. Não só de um modo carnal, mas desafiava-a.

Continuou a satisfazê-la, mas avançou devagar para a parede atrás de Bella. Ascendeu e brincou com o seu pescoço. As suas mãos baixaram lentamente, sentindo cada curva, cada costela do seu corpo, à media que descia também o vestido.

O chiffon vermelho acabou estendido no chão debaixo de Bellatrix que erguia a cabeça e tocava no peito de Sirius.

A mão do fotógrafo parou nos genitais da mulher, e começou a tocar-lhe. Levemente, no início, mas rapidamente aumentou o ritmo e foi cada vez mais difícil para Bellatrix conter-se. Brincava com o clítoris de modo enérgico, mas suave. Sentia Bellatrix húmida.

Baixou rapidamente as calças. A sua mão ainda brincava com os seios da morena, mas a outra já executava pequenos movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela. Subiu o pescoço dela pelo seu queixo e perdeu-se na sua boca quente. Penetrou-a levemente com o auxílio da sua mão disponível, e seguidamente agarrou vigorosamente nas mãos da morena, por cima da sua cabeça.

Foi mais vigoroso e bruto do que o habitual. As gotas de suor caiam a pique no chão.

Sirius agarrou numa das pernas de mulher, de modo a que fosse mais fácil de a penetrar. Bellatrix gemeu subitamente. Percebeu que tinha encontrado uma forma de a levar ao limite. Ele deslizou-a pela parede obrigou Bellatrix a agarrar-se na porta de um dos cubículos da casa de banho. Agarrou-lhe, então, em ambas as pernas e penetrou-a cada vez mais rápido e intensamente. Bellatrix fechou as suas pernas no fotógrafo obrigando-o a penetrá-la cada vez mais fundo. Com uma das mãos soltas, Sirius vagueou pelo peito hirto de Bellatrix.

Também ele se sentia mais excitado do que nunca. Os seus pensamentos já não eram humanos mas sim bestiais e carnais. Queria algo que ele não conseguia definir por palavras. Sentia a luxúria nas suas veias à medida que perigosamente investia na morena que gritava cada vez mais alto. Não a censurava, também ele gritava com um prazer renovado. Não conseguia reprimir, fosse o que fosse. Queria extravasar todo o libido que o percorria.

Rapidamente sentiu Bellatrix contorcer-se e sentiu espasmos no seu sexo, causados pelas contracções da sedutora. Começou a não aguentar mais. Acelerou nos últimos momentos e ejaculou dentro dela. Sentiu um último grito percorrê-lo. Mais alto, e mais prazeroso do que os anteriores. Entreolharam-se ofegantes. Sirius largou Bellatrix e encostou-se à parede ainda a arfar.

- Quem és tu?

A morena levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao espelho. Ainda nua, levou a toalha de linho à testa para enxaguar o suor. Vestiu-se lentamente e voltou a maquilhar-se. Sirius continuava encostado à parede à espera de uma resposta.

Voltou-se de novo para ele, caminhou perigosamente em direcção à presa. Encostou os seus lábios aos dos jovem, suavemente, provocadoramente. Tocou-lhe no peito e virou-se em direcção à porta.

* * *

NA: Obrigado Tai ^^ Bem, cá está a NC tão esperada! :P

**REVIEWS** ^^


End file.
